¿ENEMIGOS? (ONESHOT)
by Daniela Taylor Black
Summary: Podré callar lo que haya en mi mente. Podré ocultar mi verdadero ser. Podré negar lo que siente mi corazón… Pero, jamás… jamás… podré fingir lo que sienta mi piel.


One Shot — ¿ENEMIGOS? — Daniela

¿Enemigos?

_Podré callar lo que haya en mi mente. _

_Podré ocultar mi verdadero ser. _

_Podré negar lo que siente mi corazón… _

_Pero, jamás… jamás… podré fingir lo que sienta mi piel._

Yo estaba consiente de todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero él no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mía así que era hora de hacérselo saber. Tenía que entender de lo que yo sería capaz de hacer si él se atreve, si quiera, a seguir pensando en lo mismo. Era una situación demasiado complicada, porque sus fantasías tienen nombre y forma; y cada vez que lo encontraba siempre estaban esas patéticas y al mismo tiempo letales imágenes en su cabeza.

Siempre hemos sido enemigos naturales, y esta situación solo ha hecho que aumente el sentimiento de desprecio y aversión, y ese sentimiento es mutuo. Me odia tanto o mas de como lo odio yo y si no ha acabado conmigo es porque algo se lo impide y si yo no he terminado con él es porque aun no me daba los motivos suficientes para hacerlo. Sin embargo, a eso vengo, a advertirle que, una imagen más y él se muere.

Y ahí estaba, a unos 200 metros frente a mí. Lo había citado para aclarar las cosas de una maldita vez. Y lo veo seguro, erguido y lleno de soberbia, como siempre.

Era la primera vez que estábamos a solas, era la primera vez que realmente estábamos frente a frente. Siempre había estado ella presente, intranquila ante la posibilidad de que nos atacáramos; y aun cuando no puedo leer la mente de mi amor, sé que cuando estamos los tres juntos ella sólo siente angustia ante la posibilidad de que yo hiriera a su mejor amigo. Y él ante su presencia, solo imagina las mil maneras de acabar conmigo y un millón de maneras de hacerla su mujer. He sido paciente todos estos meses, pero tengo que poner en claro cual es su lugar en esta situación. Ella era mía, y él…. él es solo un maldito perro que nunca dejaría de ladrar.

El está intrigado, voltea a los lados buscando algo… o alguien.

—Ella no viene.

— _¿Qué demonios quieres? _

—Advertirte.

—_Vete al diablo._

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó caminando. Vino no porque yo se lo pedí, vino porque tenía la creencia de que ella estaría aquí.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Y siguió avanzando dándome la espalda sin detenerse. En ese momento la tormenta de nieve comienza a azotar los arboles. Corrí para quedar frente a él en un segundo.

— ¡NO! ¡No te vas!

—Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Tú sabes porque vine. Y no quiero verte, mucho menos escucharte.

—Pues tendrás que escuchar.

—_Maldito chupasangre_. —se convulsionó ante mi y en el mismo momento que inició su transformación en el aire lo tomé de una pata y lo aventé hacia un árbol.

En fracción de segundos pude ver en su cabeza las imágenes de Jared y Seth, se dieron cuenta de lo que pasó en ese breve instante pero inmediatamente después esa imagen desapareció. El no logró su transformación total y cayó como humano sobre la nieve y a los pies del árbol. Su pierna se había fracturado. Está revolcándose de dolor así que, a pesar de mi lucha interna y contra mi voluntad, me acerqué a acomodárselo correctamente porque ya estaba soldando. Podía escuchar como sus tejidos se estaban uniendo de nuevo.

Está a 30 grados bajo cero y sé que esa temperatura congela todo, hasta lo que estuviera hirviendo en ese momento. Yo, Edward Cullen, lo se. Pero veo con sorpresa que al contacto de su cuerpo con la nieve, la convierte en agua.

—Lo siento. Pero tú sabes por qué es esto.

— _¡Maldito, maldito! _

Me agaché para tomar su pierna, la fractura fue del muslo izquierdo, así que lo rodeo con ambas manos y jalo hacia abajo deslizándolas fuertemente hasta la rodilla. Gritó muy fuerte. Sé que le dolía. Pero era la única forma de colocarle el hueso en su lugar. Y lo hago varias veces hasta sentir que el hueso ya está soldando donde debe. Retiro las manos y él grita otra vez, parece ser que mi temperatura le ayuda como analgésico porque la nieve, como ya dije, solo es agua a su alrededor. Así que rodeé su muslo con mis manos de nuevo y las dejé en ese lugar. No quería verlo. No era una situación muy cómoda para mí así que cierro los ojos. No soportaba ver ni sentir tan cerca a la persona que mas he odiado en mis 109 años de vida.

Pero algo no estaba bien. No era normal y no pude asimilarlo. Su calor me sorprendió. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Yo sé que esa es su temperatura pero no me esperaba eso. Yo he sido tempano de hielo, y esta fue una sensación extraña para mi. Fue algo nuevo. No esperaba esta sensación. Mucho menos su reacción. Un ruido entre tantos del bosque me hizo abrir los ojos, era su respiración. Su cabeza era un manojo de confusión. Comenzó a sisear, respiraba con la boca abierta y los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que los hubiera escuchado aun si estuviera a kilómetros de aquí.

Veo que ya sanó perfectamente. Abrió los ojos y vi sus pupilas dilatadas. Se levantó rápidamente y avanzó unos pasos hacia atrás al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, el árbol lo detuvo, de lo contrario, no se hasta donde se hubiera alejado de mi. Sus manos estaban hacia atrás, como si estuviera sujetándose de ese árbol. No decía una sola palabra, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y muy abiertos, no solo por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sino por la sorpresa de lo que estaba sintiendo. Yo estaba igual o peor. Mi primera intensión fue correr. Salir huyendo de ese lugar pero no pude. Me quedé como la piedra que soy, inmóvil como estatua.

¿Que le diré a los míos? ¿Qué le diré a mi amor? ¿Nada? ¿Qué dirá la persona que tengo frente a mí? Nada. No necesita hacerlo, igual todos se enterarán de este momento tan confuso.

Ahora yo le di la espalda y caminé tres, cuatro o cinco pasos mientras el seguía en la misma posición y sufriendo por lo que estaba corriendo por sus venas. Y podía ver sus inesperadas sensaciones y seguía escuchando el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, mientras intentaba la manera de hacerlas desaparecer. "Vi" que ya estaba comenzado a hiperventilar por la confusión que lo estaba llevando al borde de la desesperación. Y me detuve. No podía marcharme, no sé que demonios me detenía ahí. Volteé de nuevo y avancé unos pasos hacia él. Mi intensión era pedirle disculpas, no se por qué si yo no hice nada, pero ya lo que quería era solo llevar la fiesta en paz. Pero mientras caminaba su rostro cambiaba de expresión, su confusión se convirtió en furia y podía ver todo lo que pensaba. Me culpó de sus repentinas sensaciones. Que no podría ver a los ojos a nadie después de esos breves momentos de intensidad. Pensaba lo mismo que yo. Y me di cuenta, para mi sorpresa mayor, que no tuve necesidad de decirle ni amenazarlo de nada, porque desde que me acerqué para arreglarle el hueso, nunca… nunca estuvo la imagen de ella en su cabeza. Todo lo que había desde ese momento era solo confusión. Su dificultad para respirar se hizo aun peor. Su corazón seguía descontrolado y aun cuando estaba consiente de lo que podía pasar, me acerqué aun más, yo me lo esperaba. Y así fue. Sentí un golpe en el rostro. Caí a no se cuantos metros lejos del árbol. Sentí como las grietas en mi cara ocasionadas por ese golpe comenzaban a cerrar. Intenté levantarme en el mismo instante pero él ya estaba sobre mí golpeándome de nuevo. Me golpeaba en forma humana, no quería que los demás continuaran "mirando" lo que estaba pasando. Me sujetó de la camiseta y me levantó para aventarme de nuevo a varios metros de ahí.

Había más grietas, no solo en el rostro sino en todo el cuerpo. Pero seguían cerrando. En esta ocasión no le di tiempo de llegar, yo me acerque a él con la mano en alto para atacarlo, pero en cuestión de segundos me dio la espalda, corrió unos metros, dio unas zancadas por el tronco de uno de los arboles y cayó detrás de mi. No lo vi venir, su primera opción había sido salir de aquí. Así que en esas fracciones de segundo, al caer detrás de mi, me tomó de la cabeza y del hombro estrellándome contra el árbol que estaba frente a mi y no me dio oportunidad de moverme. También tuvo otra primera intención, y era la de arrancarme la cabeza. Estaba a su merced. Él iba a enterrar sus colmillos en mi cuello. Y lo hizo. Pero para mi interminable sorpresa no fue con la intensión de matarme. Nuevamente el contacto de su temperatura con la mía lo descontroló. Así que sus mordidas fueron diferentes a como las esperaba. Y aun cuando seguía sin poder moverme me di cuenta que, para mi maldita desgracia, no quería hacerlo. La temperatura de su cuerpo desnudo pegado al mio, los movimientos de su lengua y de sus dientes, me habían vencido.

Yo podía ver todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Estaba histérico, furioso, lleno de ira y no hallaba como descartar toda la impotencia que sentía por su repentino deseo de estar conmigo. El seguía sujetándome igual. Su lengua se movía en mi cuello de un lado a otro. Me mordía también el cabello. Y con los dientes me arrancó la parte trasera de mi camiseta para besarme la espalda. Mis piernas estaban perdiendo fuerza, se me estaban doblando así que subí los brazos y me sujeté de las ramas del árbol al que me tenia pegado.

Aun cuando no lee la mente, sé que en algún momento supo que no me movería de ese lugar, así que me soltó y comenzó a jalar de mi cabello mientras seguía besando y mordiendo mi espalda, y comienzo gemir. Afortunadamente me sujeté bien de las ramas porque mis piernas habían perdido totalmente su fuerza.

Fue bajando lentamente deslizando sus labios por mi piel de piedra. Pasó su mano derecha para enfrente y comenzó a tallar sobre mi pantalón todo lo que me había crecido. Me hizo jadear. Arrancó mi pantalón en un dos por tres. Y sus manos comenzaron a moverse sobre mi trasero. Los apretaba muy fuerte, creí que en cualquier momento arrancaría esa parte de mí. Su respiración seguía irregular, su corazón cada vez se aceleraba más y yo, si lo hubiera tenido, también estaría igual. Subió de nuevo deslizando sus manos por mis nalgas y los costados de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis manos sin dejar de besar mi piel. Hizo que soltara las ramas de donde estaba tan agarrado y bajó mis brazos. Siguió besando mi cuello, y aun cuando podría escucharlo, como ya dije, si estuviera a cientos de metros de ahí, su respiración y su aliento junto a mi oído me tenían muy excitado y respirando con la boca abierta. Aunque no era cierto, sentía que me faltaba el aire.

—_No tienes idea de como te detesto. Estoy seguro que después de esto voy a pedirte que me mates. —"_me dijo"

Si supiera, si el muy maldito supiera que yo me siento exactamente igual. Pero no pienso decirle nada. Comienza a besar mi mejilla izquierda. Todo este rato el lado derecho de mi cara ha estado pegado al árbol. Pero no solo mi mejilla, también mi oreja. Y la muerde, yo me descontrolo de nuevo y mis piernas están perdiendo su fuerza otra vez. Sigue besando mi cuello y mordiendo mis hombros mientras sus manos comienzan a recorrerme todo. Mis espalda, mis nalgas, los costados de mi cadera, los costados de mi dorso y pasa sus manos al frente para acariciar mi pecho mientras comienza a morder mi espalda de nuevo. Yo jadeo fuertemente. Vuelve a bajar sus labios por mi espalda hasta que queda hincado y se prende de mi trasero y lo muerde también. Yo cada vez me siento mas perdido. Sin dejar de morderme y restregar su lengua en el mismo lugar, mueve sus manos hacia enfrente. Al poner sus hirvientes manos sobre lo que me había crecido, jadea por primera vez. Y en ese instante me volteó para que quedara frente a él. Yo no daba crédito a lo que veía. Me estaba devorando todo, completamente todo. Estaba a punto de caer cuando me volví a sujetar de las ramas que estaban arriba de mí. Mi respiración con la boca abierta era aun más difícil. Y las preguntas en mi cabeza me daban vueltas y vueltas pero igual no había respuesta. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera este el que estuviera hincado frente a mí, devorándose todo lo que yo creí que era mi hombría? Esto no era normal, no era lo correcto, sin embargo, no podía controlarlo. Tanto odio, tanto desprecio, tanta ira. Siempre enemigos desde el origen de los tiempos y ahora, aquí, frente a la criatura que ha sacado lo peor de mi, no sé que hacer con esto que siento y no puedo explicar. Todo lo que fui, todo lo que mi esencia representaba, hoy fue flamable y con una chispa, con una sola chispa todo se incendio convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

El mama fuertemente mi erección, y no puedo evitar contemplar esa escena. La veo y más me excita. Mis jadeos aumentan, las ramas del árbol están tronando. Yo ya no puedo conmigo, ni con el. Así que después de aventar esas ramas, hago que se enderece y justo cuando lo tengo frente a mí cierra sus ojos, lo tomo del rostro y lo contemplo por unos instantes. Sus lágrimas caen sobre sus mejillas. Veo sus carnosos labios abiertos, su aliento es desquiciante y no puedo mas, me prendo de sus labios. El me sujeta fuertemente de los cabellos, y me besa apasionadamente también. Introduce su lengua hasta mi garganta. Y comienza a tallarme con ella, mientras restriega su cadera con la mía. ¿Como puede hacerlo? ¿Cómo puede volverme tan loco? Pero él sigue llorando. Todo lo que está sucediendo lo tortura, sin embargo no tiene la más mínima intención de detenerse. Porque así como lo sufre, también lo disfruta.

Se aparta de mis labios porque ya no puede respirar, y entre gemidos, sollozos y jadeos comienza a besar mi cuello y mis hombros de nuevo, y baja a mi pecho. Succiona uno a uno mis pezones. Y desliza su lengua hacia abajo. Se sujeta de mis caderas y otra vez se prende de mi pene erecto. Veo su boca subir y bajar ahí. Yo lo sujeto de sus cabellos también y mientras hace su labor acaricio sus mejillas y quito los mechones de su rostro. No me había fijado lo hermoso que es. Nuevas sensaciones están a punto de salir de todo mi ser. Creo que estoy a punto de venirme, él se da cuenta.

—"Si no quieres venirte dentro de mi, salte"

Pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo dentro de él? ¿Cómo no hacerlo dentro de su ardiente boca? Si ha sido el lugar más cálido que he sentido en mi pétrea vida.

—No quiero hacerlo en ningún otro lugar.

Lo tomo de la cabeza y lo hago moverse aun mas rápido sobre la parte mas dura de mi cuerpo. Intento sujetarme del árbol pero no alcanzo las ramas, las mas cercanas que había las hice trizas. Mientras, él me muerde y sigue chupándome. Ya casi llego, tengo que tomar aire, algo va a explotar dentro de mí. Y ya no puedo más. Miles de destellos eléctricos salen desde mi duro miembro hacia todos los extremos de mi cuerpo acompañados de un grito de placer. Mi grito se prolonga mientras él traga lo que salió de mi. Caigo completamente al suelo. Por unos momentos no pude moverme.

Él había caído al suelo también. Tenía el brazo sobre la frente intentando controlar la respiración. No hallaba como terminar con todo lo que estaba sintiendo. La tormenta caía sobre su cuerpo haciendo rebotar gotas de agua que su hirviente humanidad transformaba. Unos segundos después me puse sobre él y lo besé. Yo había perdido toda intención de ponerle fin a esto. Esta flama parece no extinguirse. Al contrario, parece que se prendió para convertirse en flama eterna. El rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y también me besaba. Pero ahora era mi turno, ahora yo lo haría sentir a él. Así que dejé su boca y bajé mis labios por su ardiente piel. Su cuello, sus hombros, sus perfectos pectorales, y besaba su bien marcado abdomen. Creí que en cualquier momento yo también me iba a derretir. Y así, bajando, me encontré con lo que quería y ya listo para saborear. Doblé sus rodillas y me prendí de él, este ha sido el mejor hierro caliente que he sentido en mi garganta. Todo lo que había en su mente era lo mucho que le gustaba lo que estaba haciéndole, que siguiera así, de vez en cuando me pedía que lo mordiera un poco. Solo un poco, una mordida mía lo mataría. Así que seguí mamando todo lo que le había crecido gracias a mí. Estaba muy excitado. Se había controlado por mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de venirse cuando de pronto, yo ya estaba boca arriba sobre la nieve y él sobre mi.

Me besó en los labios de nuevo, y después fue bajando y ahora él me recorría todo el cuerpo. Otra vez. Bajó a mi abdomen y de manera misteriosa otra vez me estaba creciendo lo que por hoy era solo de él. Y digo por hoy porque no se lo que suceda mañana, tal vez vengan sus hermanos y me maten o tal vez yo voy a pedirle que me mate después de esto. Pero no quiero pensar en eso, sigo concentrado en lo que este hombre me esta haciendo sentir.

Dobló mis rodillas hacia arriba y sujetándose de ellas se metió todo a la boca y comenzó a mamármela de nuevo. Otra vez yo comencé a gemir y a jadear, parecía que esto nunca iba a terminar. Él estaba muy excitado. Pero tenía más planes. Me sacó de su boca y comenzó a lamer mis testículos y mi ano. Mis jadeos se estaban convirtiendo en leves gritos. Y de pronto puso sus rodillas bajo mis caderas y comenzó a rozar mi ano con su hierro caliente. No necesite abrir los ojos para ver lo que hacia. El pasó la lengua por su mano llenándola de saliva y se la embarró en su enorme erección. Puso mis piernas sobre sus hombros e inmediatamente después grité. Ya lo tenía completamente dentro de mí. Comencé a llorar, pero no me salían lágrimas. Y él comenzó a embestirme. Me sacudía de arriba a bajo. De primera intensión fue aventarlo pero me tenía bien sujeto de las piernas, y se lo agradezco. Cada vez se movía más rápido, y cada vez yo lo disfrutaba más. Estaba sorprendido de todas estas sensaciones. Porque no tienen comparación con ninguna otra, ni con la que acababa de sentir hace unos minutos dentro de su boca. Esto era aun mejor.

Me embiste cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más salvaje, como el maldito perro en celo que es. Y a través de las imágenes en su cabeza puedo verme. Me veo, él está contemplando mi cuerpo. Y veo como me sacudo con sus fuertes movimientos. Mis ojos están cerrados, mi boca esta abierta y en mi rostro lo único que hay es una enorme expresión de placer. Veo también que se sacude de arriba a bajo lo que me ha crecido entre las piernas. Abro los ojos y me pierdo en los suyos, él está viendo las reacciones que tengo. Como si quisiera leerme el pensamiento. Pero no puede, solo yo puedo hacerlo y lo que veo es que está disfrutando todo lo que hace y todo lo que ve. Porque todo lo que siento es por su culpa. Se ha dando cuenta de todo lo que es capaz de hacerme sentir. Y estoy sintiendo mucho, así que mientras él me sacude, yo comienzo a manipular mi erección. El en cada embiste jadea muy fuerte, como si se estuviera quejando de algo. Pero no por el dolor, él solo está sintiendo un gran placer.

Ya está a punto de venirse, comienza a acelerar sus movimientos. Quiere prologar más el orgasmo pero no puede, ya no puede un instante más. Echa su cabeza para atrás y su voz explota por todo el bosque. Parece como si hubiera hecho sacudir a cada árbol de ese lugar. En cada grito sigue moviéndose dentro de mí. Mientras yo también vuelvo a gritar sintiendo húmeda la mano. El ritmo de su embiste va desacelerando. Al grado de dejar de moverse. Su boca sigue abierta y lo único que se me ocurre decirle es "gracias".

Sale de mi cuerpo y cae a un lado de mí dándome la espalda y en este momento toma conciencia realmente de lo que ha sucedido en estas horas y comienza a llorar. Pero no son solo lágrimas, poco a poco su llanto se convierte en histeria. Está en shock. No puede creer todo lo que acaba de pasar. Me doy cuenta de que esta ha sido su primera experiencia sexual y por lo mismo, lo que lo hace sentir peor es el hecho de que lo disfrutó. Todo eso, todo. Exactamente todo le gustó, y es lo mismo que me pasa a mí, esta también ha sido mi primera experiencia sexual. Pero yo no puedo llorar, yo no puedo gritar. Yo perdí esa capacidad al convertirme en lo que soy.

Yo quedo tendido boca arriba y no puedo hacer nada, no puedo decirle nada, porque no sé que decirle. Así que solo callo y acaricio algunos mechones de su cabello. Sigue culpándome de "esta" debilidad. Me culpó de haberle destruido su identidad. Que ya no podría mirar a los ojos a sus hermanos. No tengo intensión de protestar. Porque también veo que sigue taladrándole en su cabeza y en sus entrañas todo lo que lo disfrutó. Y sigue llorando, y pide perdón en silencio a su manada. Porque acaba de llegar a la conclusión que solo tiene dos opciones para decidir. Irse a más de 1000 millas de aquí, o jamás entrar en fase de nuevo. Es la única manera de que nadie se entere de lo que sucedió aquí. Un rato más se queda profundamente dormido. Lo cargo hasta dejarlo bajo un árbol donde no le caiga nieve de la tormenta que sigue empeorando.

Lo contemplo por unos momentos. Yo también estoy en shock, solo que él no se da cuenta. No puedo creer que el ser al que tanto deseé la muerte, me haya provocado solo desearlo a él. Me quedé sentado a su lado otra vez. No sabia que hacer. Como salir de aquí y llegar a mi casa como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sé que se me nota, sé que yo ya no seré el mismo, sé que mi relación con ella ya no será la misma. Sin embargo, si no digo nada, nadie podrá saber la verdad. Creo. De cualquier modo él sería el único medio para que los demás se enteraran.

Decido salir de ahí. También estoy pensando en la opción de irme un tiempo a Denali. Aun no lo se. Pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada. Solo moverme de aquí porque de lo contrario me prendería de su cuerpo caliente de nuevo.

—Gracias Jacob— le doy un beso en hombro y me marcho.

Lo que él decida hacer, va a ser lo mejor para él. La mejor decisión para mi, es no pedirle nada, no amenazarlo de nada y sobre todo, no arrepentirme de nada. Porque lo que viví hoy, no se compara con nada de lo que haya vivido jamás. Y lo que suceda mañana… nadie lo sabe.


End file.
